Dancing to Our Love
by swimgirlxox561
Summary: One girl. One dream. Bella has finally been given the chance to become the best dancer that she can be. She has been accepted to The New York Royale de Danse Acadamy. Along the way she finds new friends, enemies and possibly a cute guy with an incredible sexy smirk.


**Hello Fanfiction world! lol So I decided like many writers on this site to try to write a fanfic. Please bear with me because I've never done anything like this before. This story is based off of the dance show So You Think You Can Dance but its in a school setting. You'll understand more once the story moves along. When the time comes, I will be posting videos of the dance routines that the characters will be dancing too. I'm not a dancer so what I will be writing is based off of my imagination and videos. Also, my grammer isn't the best so I'm just going to say sorry right now and hopefully it won't show that much. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think! It is the first chapter so nothing too exciting will be happening! Anyway without further a do, here is the first chapter of Dancing to Love. :)**

* * *

The day is finally here. I've been waiting for this day for years and now I'm on my way to live my dream. I'm actually going to the school of my dreams; not only is it a prestigious dance school but its located in NYC.

I look to my right and see the sun rising up for another day and I slowly begin to fasten my seat belt to prepare for landing. The New York Royale de Danse Academy is known for creating and teaching AMAZING dancers. Most of them after graduating are in top dance companies or are in Hollywood making dance movies. I auditioned in the summer and I can still feel my heart skip a beat from all the nerves and excitement that I was feeling that day. My main dance is ballroom Latin dancing although I did take a few other dance classes when I lived in Phoenix.

My mother always told me that I was born to dance. She said that every time I heard music I would dance and loose myself with the way the music flowed. After I took my first dance class, I knew that it was something that I wanted to do for the rest of my life. After the plane landed, I made my way through the terminal to get my bags; I stepped outside to wait for that taxi and I was pleasantly surprised by the warmth of the air that remained after the hot days of August.

As I was walking to find a taxi, I tripped on the sidewalk and fell into a small, pixie like girl. The short girl was thin with small features. Her hair was a deep brown, cropped short and pointing in every direction. One look at her and you knew that she was stunning.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" I said as I picked up my belongings.

"It's okay. I'm a small person it happens all the time; besides, I knew sometime like this was going to happen anyway. I'm Alice by the way," as she began to slowly recollect her bags.

"I'm Bella. I am really sorry though. And it's not because your small I just can't walk on flat surfaces. I have danger written all over my face because I somehow always manage to hurt myself or someone else."

"Ah Bella! Like I said don't worry it was a little accident," she said with her silvery bell like laugh. "Anyway where are you off too?"

"I'm actually looking for a taxi because I'm staying in the city."

"Wow! Really? Because I'm staying in the city too. I'm actually studying at a dance school there."

"You're kidding right? Because that's what I'm doing!"

"Are you going to Julliard or NY Royale?"

"NY Royale! I was actually planning on going to Julliard but there was something about NY Royale that Julliard didn't have which is why I didn't audition."

"This is fantastic! I'm at NY Royale too. It's actually my second year though and trust me you made the right decision. You are going to love this school; it is definitely worth it."

"Well then I guess I'll see you around? Sorry again for bumping into you like that it will never happen again….well at least I will try not to. No promises though." I said with a laugh. As I was walking away, someone grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"Whoa! Alice what was that for I need to find a taxi!"

"Umm hello? Earth to Bella. I hope you realize that I have a car waiting for me and since we are going to the same place you might as well come with me."

"Oh. Well thanks Alice at least I now know someone from the school."

"Your welcome and don't worry because I will be your tour guide once we arrive at the school. I have a feeling we are going to be great friends. Now come on! Our journey is just about to begin!"

I laughed at that and made my way to her car. I knew my life was about to change. I just had a feeling that great things were about to come. As the car started to pull away from the airport, I saw Alice bouncing in her seat from excitement. I smiled at her because even though I just met her, I felt strangely connected to her as if I've known her forever. Life cannot get better that this, I thought. It is going to be a long, wild ride but that's okay because I'm where I want to be and that's all that matters. NY Royale….Here. I. Come.

* * *

**Okay so there it is! Like I said nothing too exciting and it is short but the chapters will probably get longer along the way. Hopefully this will interest you somewhat and I can continue writing this story. Hopefully I'll see you soon! **


End file.
